Plat na Gulong sana may magvulcanize
by extropicoule
Summary: Ito'y isang napakawalang kwentang istorya pero may katuturan.basta basahin nio na lng
1. Chapter 1

Plat na Gulong (sana may magvulcanize)

Chapter1 Scene1 Introduction

Tenten: Bakit ba ganito ang buhay? Sabi nila may kasabihan raw na Ang Buhay ay parang Gulong minsan nasa itaas at minsan ikaw ay nasa itaas! Pero ako,Ang buhay ko ay tila isang Gulong sa naPlatan habang ako ay nasa ibaba! At tila din a ako gumagalaw sa aking kinatatayuan! Ako nga pala c Tenten Bulanggutan ! labing pitong taong gulang! Nakatira sa isang barong-barong sa looban ng isang squatter's area! Naalala ko malapit napala ang debut ko! Ang tanging hiling ko lamang ay ay sana mahanap ko na ang Prince Charming ko na magvuvulcanize ng gulong ng buhay ko! T ang taong magpapaikot ng aking MUNDO! Hmm… tsaka nga pala diba kayo nagtataka sa aking pangalan? Alam ko na! Ikwekwento ko na lang sa inyo. Kasi noong ako'y nasa sinapupunan pa lamang ng aking ina. Ang mga magulang ko ay laging nasa studio ng WOWOWEE. Ang aking mga magulang ay super obsess kay Mr. Wowowee. At noong kabuwanan na ng inay ko habang pinapatugtog ang kantang pito- pito at biglang naghilab ang tiyan ng aking inay at ako'y isinilang sa loob ng studio. Narinig ng aking inay ang chorus ng pito-pito kaya naisip nya na Tenten na lang ang ipangalan sa akin(Tenten sighed) Ang haba ng kwento ko noh! Pasensya na kayo ah. Sige pupunta na ko sa tunay na mundo. Tama na ang kwento, TRABAHO NA!

(Introduction)

Chapter 1 scene 2 Naglalaba si Tenten

Kurenai Bulanggutan: Tenten! ( She screamed)

Tenten: "Patay tawag na naman ako ng inay ko" (Sinabi sa sarili)

Bakit po?

Kurenai Bulanggutan: Bakit hindi pa nakahanda yung milk bath ko!

Tenten: "Naku po umiral na naman ang pagiging feeling mayaman ng kumag na nanay ko"(Sinabi sa sarili)

Inay ! Naubusan na daw po si Aling Petra ng food coloring na puti!

Kurenai Bulanggutan:Ano! Maliligo ako sa tubig nawasa! Yuck!

Tenten: "Obyus ba?" (sinabi sa sarili) Opo inay! Pagpasensyahan nyo na poh!

Kurenai Bulanggutan: Hay naku!

(chapter 1 scene 3 Nagluluto si Tenten )

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Waaaaa! Talon a naman ako! Anong klaseng buahy nag ba to o oh!

Manong Orochimaru: Hehehe nanalo ako ! ahihihihih fufufuff…

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Tenten! Ung San Miguel Beer ko.

Tenten: "Eton a namn ung ubod na sipag kong ama" (sinabi bya sa sarili)

Opo Ama kukunin ko lang sa rep ng kapitbahay

Kakashi Bulanggutan: BINGO! Nanalo rin sa waks!

Manong Orochimaru: fufufu! Natalo ako! Wow for the first time!

Tenten: Yan luto na ang tocino at inin na ang kanin.

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Tenten ung SMB ko!

Tenten: "Patay nakalimutan ko" (sinabi nya sa sarili) Opo itay!

( Chapter 1 scene 4 Sa kwarto ni Tenten)

Tenten: (she sighed) phew! Sa wakes natapos rin ang araw na toh! Ayoko na ditto waaaaaa! Bukas na bukas aalis na ako dito sa impiyernong bahay na to! ( bugug boom bagam baglam) anong tunog yun! Naku poh! Nag-aaway na naman yata sila o ano ha?

End of chapter

Psst…. Ei… eto nga pala ang mga tanong na nakakabagal sa utak niyo.

Una-. Ano kayang mangyayari sa gagawing paglalayas ni Tenten?

Pangalawa- .Ano kaya ang tunog na narinig ni Tenten?

Pangatlo-. Maglalayas kaya c Mr. o c balanggutan?

Pangapat-Sa gagawin bang paglalayas ni Tenten makikilala niya ang prince charming na magvuvulcanize ng plat na gulong?

Pagpasensyahan nyo ang kwento ko baka napapangitan na kayo o nababagot sa mga scenes senxa 1st time lang gawa fic eeh Pero sana! Wish ko lang! Pagsubaybayan nyo pa ang mga susunod na kabanata ng Plat na Gulong (sana may magvulcanize)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 –Mga kasugatan sa tanong e2 na!

Chapter2 Scene1 Paglisan ni Tenten

Tenten: Babayu! Aalis na ako sa pangaaliping ng mga magulang ko! Hahahahaha!

Chapter 2 Scene2  Paglabas ni Mr. Bulanggutan

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Tenten! Asan na ang umagahan! (he screamed)

(Kakashi Bulanggutan went to Tenten's very tiny room)

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Waaaaaaa!

( he screamed louder than it seems)

(Kurenai Bulanggutan woke up unexpectedly)

Tsunade Bulanggutan: Bakit ano na naman bang kalokohan yan! An gaga ang taas ng pitch ng boses mo!

Kakashi Bulanggutan: si Tenten lumayas!

Kurenai Bulanggutan: Ano! Waaaa!

(habang nagkakagulo ang mag-asawa)

Chapter2 Scene3 WoW Star Circle Struck!

(habang naglalakad c Tenten sa walang patunguhan! Nakita nya ang billboard na Search 4 the new Star circle Struck Idol! Were on audition sa harap ng Gma 2 building)

Tenten: E2 na ang hinahanap ko! Matutupad na ang mga pangarap ko! Sasali ako sa audition mamaya! Baka maging komersyal model ako! Tapos magiging artista ako! At Sisikat ako sa Hollywood!(sabay Sandara wave!)

Tenten: Walang makakapigil sa akin sa pagsali sa Star cirle Struck ng kapamilya mo GMA 2!

(at pumasok c Tenten sa loob ng building ng kapamilya mo GMA 2)

Tenten: Wow ang lamig d2 grabe! To the higest level!

Cguro 1000000 ang tagapaypay d2! WOW Sossy!

Guard a.k.a. Gai: Ms. San ka?

Tenten: ahh…. Ako ba ? mag auaudition ako, bakit may angal ka baka gusto mong mapatay!

(sabay irap ni Tenten kay guard a.k.a. Gai)

(pumunta c Tenten sa main info!)

Tenten: hoy! Miss! San ba ung audition d2!

Babae sa main info a.k.a Temari:Baka gusto mong papayin kita palabas ng building ako ba pinaglololoko mo! Tignan mo nga yang damit mo yuck! kadirssss!

Tenten: Ano bang pake mo! Bakit ang yabang yabang mo ! baka gusto mong ipakain ko sau yang higanteng pamaypay mo!

(sabay tusok ni tenten ng chopstick sa mata ni Babae a.k.a. Temari!)

(umakyat c Tenten sa 10,000 floor gamit ang hagdan kc sa pagkakaalam ko xa ang c Ms. Ignorant 2005 kaya d nya alam gumamit ng elevator!)

Tenten: sa wakas nakaakyat na rin ako d2! Yehey!

(pagpasok nya sa door)

Judge1 a.k.a. Shikamaru:Miss ikaw ba c no 1008

Judge2 a.k.a. Shino: Marunong ka bang sumayaw at kumanta?

Judge3 aka Hinta: Maganda ka nman pero!marunong ka bang rumampa!

(sunod sunod ang mga tanong sa kanya)

Tenten :opo,opo,opo!

Judge123 :cge nga pakitaan mo kami!

(nagpakitang gilas agad c Tenten! Kaso nga lang)

Judge 3 aka Hinata: Sorry Miss ! asal lalaki ka kc rumampa!kaya YOUR OUT!

Judge 1 aka Shikamaru: D mo ba alam miss! Super Genius ata tong nasa harap mo at alam ko na nde ka c number 1008!

Tenten:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(Animo'y pinagsakluban c tenten ng langit at lupa)

(walang nagawa c tenten kundi umupo sa isang sulok at umiyak)

Mysterious Guy:Miss bakit ka umiiyak!

(cnabi nya ito sa isang napakalambing na boses)

Mysterious Guy: ako nga pala c TooooooooooooooooooooooooooooT

(sorry bawal pang sabihin!)

(Tumingin c Tenten at tila na love at 1st sight xa kay neji! At ganun rin c Neji!)

Tenten:WOW……………………….

End of chapter

Exciting ba? Sana OO! Hope so! A e2 nga pala ung mga Questiesa na nkakabagagabal sa isipan ng isang tao!nagbabasa ni2

Una- Pano na kya ang mga magulang ni Tenten?

Pangalawa- Cno ba c Mysterious Guy?

Pangatlo-Ano kayang kasunod na sasabihin ni Tenten?

Pangapat-C Mysterious Guy kaya ang magiging prince charming ni Tenten na magvuvulcanize sa plat sa gulong ng buhay nya!

Abangan ang sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng PLAT NA GULONG!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3 Scene1 Meet the Mysterious GUY!

(Rewind muna natin kay Mysterious guy!)

Mysterious Guy:Ako nga pla c Neji!

(tumingin c tenten at tila na love at 1st sight)

Tenten:WOW…At cno nman ang nagsabi sau na pede mong hawakan ang aking soft sexy scented Hand w/ KAMAY hand sanitizer!

Tenten : tsaka nga pla at cnong nagsabi na umiiyak ako hindi ako umiiyak kya alis dyan at dadaan na ang pinakamagandang babae sa balat ng lupa!

Mysterious Guy aka Neji:"WOW ang asteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeg!Xa ang gusto kong babae na makasama habang buhay! Mayabang,Supladita,Sexy,Maganda at higit sa lahat look at her hair it's it's instant ayos instant ayos parang magic talaga kinamay lng umayos na"(sabi sa sarili) Miss teka!

(sabay hawak sa wrist ni tenten )

Tenten:"naku poh! Napansin nya ata na naihi ako sa floor kc ganun talaga ko pagnadedepress!"(sabi sa sarili)Bakit na nman ba?

Mysterious guy aka Neji:Can I know your name?and your number?

Tenten"This is it ! It's time 4 us 2 know each other tapos magiging friends kmi best friends and it will turn us into lovers! Yahoo!PEro pakipot moment muna ko!(sabi sa sarili)Do I know you?Cno ka ba? Alis nga dyan sa dadaanan ko? Mysterious Guy aka Neji:Miss this is my calling card!

(tenten threw it but it was really inserted to her pocket)

Tenten: D ko yan kailangan!(pero nasa bulsa na nman nya)"ahihihi d mo ba alam ang cute cute mo kya d mo alam may gusto rin ako sayo at D mo rin alam nilagay ko sa bulsa ko yung calling card mo ahihihi"(sabi sa sarili)

(at sadyang nalungkot c Mysterious guy sa cnabi ni Tenten pero D xa papayag xempre kaya may gagawing XA! Ano yun? SECRET! Ano nga yun? SECRET ULIT!)

(at bumaba c tenten ng walang pasabi )

Chapter3 Scene2 Sa ground floor ng GMA2

Tenten:SUS! Nman bakit ba ko natanggal s audition ng Star Cirle Struck na yun!

(tumingin si tenten sa tabi ng upuan sa gma2 at may nakita xang dyaryo)

Tenten: makapagbasa nga muna ko!

DYARYO

Balita ngayon :

Head lines….

Isang gurang na nakagat ng langgam patay!

Dalawang Obese na patay gutom natagpuan sa loob ng FREEZER PATAY!

Star news…..

C Tooter Star Nora Unor Dnala ang bato ni ate V sa darna ! napagkaalamang malaki ang inggit ni tooter star kay ate V !

At d pa dyan nagtatapos ang istorya ni Tooter STAR!

Tooter Star Cninghut ang bato ni Darna sa pagaakalang magiging super HERO! Ngayon xa ay nasa ICU! Ng PGH!

PGH as mga na Papala ng Gayagaya Hospital!

Tenten : Ano bang klaseng mga balita Yan!(biglang may lumapit kay Tenten!)

Manager Kabuto:Miss kung Gusto mo pasisikatin kita!

Tenten: ako poh!

Manager Kabuto: ikaw nga!

Tenten:OMG! Dininggin na ng Diyos ang aking kahilingan!

OPO Gusto ko pong sumikat!

Manager Kabuto:Buti nman Pumayag ka! At gagawin lng nman kitang COMMERSIAL MODEL ng napakasikat na

"NAWASA MINERAL WATER"

End of Chapter

Mga pangbulabog na ginagamit para mas magenjoy sa pagbabasa ng mga readers e2 na ang mga Q?

Una-Magkita pa kayang muli c Tenten at ang Mysterious GUY aka Neji?

Pangalawa-Sisikat na kya c Tenten?

Pangatlo- magclick nman kya ang gagawin nyang komersyal!

Pang apat-sa pagiging komersyal model ba nya makikita ang magvuvulcanize sa gulong ng buhay niya o c mysterious guy aka Neji kaya?  
Abangan ang mga sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng!Plat na gulong(sana may magvulcanize)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4 Scene1 E2 na! TODO na TOH!

Tenten:WOW!Ako na ngayon ang magiging super model ng napakasikat napakasarap at higit sa lahat nakakarefreshing na

"NAWASA MINERAL WATER"

Manager Kabuto: Tama KA! Ikaw nga ang napakapalad na tao na magiging Super Model ng napakasikat na

"NAWASA MINERAL WATER"

Tenten:Yahoo! Pero D ba dapat may pirmahan ng Kontrata!

Manager Kabuto:Xempre nman! Tra sundan mo ko!

Tenten:Talaga!susundan kita kahit saan ka pumunta!Becauase You Know What ? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! Kya D na kita pakakawalan FOREVER!

Hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha!

Manager Kabuto:Game ka na ba? tra na sa studio!

Tenten: Game na!

Manager Kabuto:Kerrect!

(and they went to the studio!)

Chapter4 Scene2 Sa labas ng Studio!ng Nawasa Mineral Water!

Manager Kabuto:Nand2 na tau!

(then the door creaked open)

(semi open)

Tenten:WoW! D pa bukas na bukas ang shiny shiny na talaga WOW!

(The door opens wider)

Tenten: WoW!...ARAY!

(bugugugugug)

(the door fell down on Tenten)

Manager Kabuto:Huh? C tenten! WAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

(he screamed)

Tenten:Nand2 ako! Sa ilalim ng lumang panget na pinto!kc biglang bumagsak!

Manager Kabuto:(he sighed)buti na lng!akala ko tinakasan mo na ko hehehehe!

Tenten: kesa panoorin mo ko D2 tulungan mo na lng kya ako! Noh!

(Kabuto helped Tenten get up and he threw the door)

(mula sa malayo)

Babae sa main info aka Temari: ARAY!

(Temari screamed)

(the door hitted Temari and Temari fell unconscious)

Tenten: Buti nga sa babaeng mayabang nay un!NAKARMA! ahihihihihihihiihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihihi!

Manager Kabuto:Tra na sa loob!

Tenten:APRUB!

(and they enter the Studio)

Chapter4 Scene3 I'll Do my best in doing this!pero?waaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Manager Kabuto:E2 nga pla ung Studio! at e2 nman c Direk

Direk Sarutobi:Hi Miss SeXy!

(Nagulat C tenten sa sinabi ng Direktor kya Bigla nya itong nasapak!)

Direk Sarutobi:Aray! Ikaw nman Hindi ka na mabiro!

Tenten:pasensya ka na Tanda! Nabigla lng ako!"Etong gurang na toh! Ang tanda tanda na nagagawa pang magsalita ng ganun kabababoy na salita!"(sabi sa sarili)

Tenten: Ano nga po pala gagawin ko?

Manager Kabuto:Ahhh… basahin mo muna ung script mo !

Tenten:Cge ba!

Direk Sarutobi:E2 nga pala ung script mo!

Tenten:oki!

(pagtingin ni tenten bigla xang na-shock!)

Tenten:NGAK! Anong klaseng script toh!

End of chapter

Hello prends Meet ulit tau!a tsaka nga pala e2 ung mga Questies na pangbulabog sa utak sa ulo at sa dalawang paa nyo!

Una- Sumikat kya c Tenten ?

Pangalawa-Anong klaseng Script ba yang sasabihin ni tenten on air!

Pangatlo-Sa paanong paraan kaya mikikita ni Tenten ang kanyang prince Charming na magvuvulcanize ng gulong ng buhay niya!

Abangan ang mga sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng Plat na Gulong 

(sana may magvulcanize!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5 Scene1 Ok!CUT!CUT!CUT!Take100

Tenten:Bakit ganito tong script KO!

Manager Kabuto:Ganyan talaga yan! Para masmagclick sa masa!

Direk Sarutobi:Ok cge simulan na natin!

(Direk Sarutobi Looks at Tenten)

Direk Sarutobi: Ok let's start!Game ka na ba?

Tenten:Game na!

Direk Sarutobi:Kerrect!

Direk Sarutobi:OK lights! CAMERA! ACTION!

(Tenten on Camera sings)

Tenten:

(kanta) Pumuna ako sa peryahan ni aling NENA para maglaro ng…….

Basketball,Basketball,ang sarap sarap magbasketball!

Basketball basketball ang sayasaya magbasketball!

Pero nakakagutom kaya!

kakain ako ng…..

Jumbo HOTDOG! Kaya mo ba toh!

Kaya mo ba toh!

Kaya mo ba toh!

Jumbo HOTDOG kaya mo ba toh!

Kaya mo ba toh!

Kaya mo ba toh!

Kaya mo ba toh!

ako kayako kaya kakainin ko toh!

yummy

nakakauhaw!

waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wala ng tubig! Kaya!

Pumunta ako sa tindahan ni aling PETRA para bumili ng TUBIG!

Natulala ako laglag ang Chopstick ko! I don't know meron na palang bagO!

new-

"NAWASA MINERAL WATER"-

BILI NA-

Direktor Sarutobi:Ok cut! Very good!(applause)

Manager Kabuto:Perfect!

Tenten:Yehey ang galing galing ko na! yahoo!

Manager Kabuto:ahh e2 na ang talent fee mo! Php 5.00

Tenten: Ano!E2 lng! Hoy bakit?WAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! nasan na un niloko ako nun! Waaaaaa!

(biglang nawala ang dalawa!)

(Tila nawalan na talaga ng pag-asa c tenten na iikot pa ang kanyang plat na gulong ng buhay!)

Tenten:Bakit Ganito! WAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

(walang nagawa c Tenten kundi umupo na lng ulit sa isang tabi! At umiyak)

(habang dumadaan c Mysterious Guy aka Neji sa pangalawang pagkakataon nakita ni mysterious guy aka neji na umiiyak c Tenten)

Mysterious Guy aka Neji:Umiiyak ka na nman! Wag ka nang umiyak! E2 hanky ko gamitin mo!

Tenten:Salamat! Pero cno ka ba para kausapin ako! You Know WHAT! VIP ako as in SUPER!"Ano nga palang ibg sabihin ng VIP?"(sabi sa sarili)alis nga dyan! (sabay pacute n Tenten kay mysterious Guy aka NEJI)

(Sa pagwave ng kanyang instant ayos brown shiny hair!)

Chapter 5 Scene 2 Sa office ni CEO NEJI!

CEO NEJI aka Mysterious GUY:sa tingin ko nakita ko na si Ms. Perpek!para skin!

Assistant Sasuke:Cno? At bakit mo nman nasabi na sya c Ms. Perpek?

CEO Neji aka Mysterious guy:d ko xa kilala pero alam ko ung mukha nia ! miss perpek xa kc xa ang perpek sakin

1 asteeg!

2supladita!

3Mayabang!

4Sexy

5Maganda

At higit sa lahat ay

6 Instant ayos ang kanyang hair instant ayos parang magic talaga kinamay lang niya umayos na!parang pancit canton na chilimansi flavor na inistraight ang kanyang brown shiny hair!

Assistant Sasuke:Kung san ka masaya Suportanta ka!

CEO Neji aka Mysterious guy:yan ang gusto ko sayo napakasupportive mo!

Assistant sasuke:Xempre! Nman ikaw pa ang lakas mo sakin !

CEO NEJI aka Mysterious guy: Talaga lng ha!Pwedeng favor?

Assistant Sasuke:Xempre nman assistant mo nga ako! Diba!

CEO Neji aka Mysterious guy: pakihanap mo ung babaeng perpek sakin!

Assistant sasuke: pano ko hahanapin Di ko nga alam name nya! Address nya! Itsura nya!"DUH""HELERR"

CEO Neji aka Mysterious Guy: Uhh… pagkakaalam ko brown eyes xa! Shiny brown hair xa! Ung nand2 kanina!

Assistant Sasuke:Ahhh …..un ba ung naka away ni temari kanina! Sa main info!

Ung babaeng astigin! Yah I know her! Paano ba yan! Cge on duty na ko!sa paghahanap sa kanya ! APRUB!

CEO Neji aka Mysterious Guy: YES! Ok hanapin mo na xa ha!tataasan ko sweldo mo pagnahanap mo xa!

Assistant sasuke:ano toh! Hide and seek?

CEO Neji aka Mysterious guy:cge na hihirit ka pa! alis na!

End of chapter

Phew! Hello! Sana d pa kayo inaantok sa pagbabasa sana naeenjoy nio pa ang pagbabasa nito! Ahh e2 nga pla ung mga tanongski!

Una- Ano kaya ang mangyayari sagagawing paghahanap ni Sasuke kay Tenten?

Pangalawa- Magmeet pa kaya c tenten at neji?sa pangatlong pagkakataon?

Pangatlo-Cno kaya ang taong magvuvulcanize ng gulong ng buhay ni tenten c Neji ba o baka nman c SASUKE?

Abangan ang mga sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng

Plat na gulong(sana may magvulcanize! )


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6 Scene1 Samantala sa bahay ni Tenten!

(makalipas ang 8 oras 5 minuto at 3 segundo na wala c Tenten ano na kaya ang nangyari kay Mr.and Mrs. Bulanggutan)

Kurenai Bulanggutan:Tenten!nasan ka na ba?

Hindi pa kami kumakain ng tatay mo!

(she screamed)

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Ano ka ba Kurenai? pagluluto na lng D ka pa marunong!

Kurenai Bulanggutan:E bakit ikaw may trabaho ka ba! Pano ako makakapagluto kung wala kang trabaho at wala kang pera!"DUH"

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Aminin mo na lng kc na hindi ka marunong magluto!

(Nag-away ng nag-away ang magasawa at nagbatuhan ng mga platong plastic na dinekwat sa kapit bahay nang biglang!)

(knock knock knock!)

Kurenai Bulanggutan:Naku naman! Shocks! Nand2 na ung Bumbay sa 5/6 ! Nakalimutan ko! Waaaaaaaaaa!

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Lagot na!wala na tayong pera!

Mr. and mrs.Bulanggutan:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaa!

(at biglang tumahimik ang mag-asawa para kunyari walang tao sa bahay nila!)

Chapter6 Scene2 Sa telephone booth!

Tenten:Naku nman! Tawagan ko ba si Mr. Perpek?

(dinial ni tenten ang number na nakalagay sa calling card ni Neji)

(bagag)

(biglang binaba ni tenten ang telepono)

Tenten:tawagan ko ba si Neji?

(tenten sighed)

Tenten :Balik na lang ako sa GMA2 sa bagay CEO nman xa dun! Ano nga pla ibig sabihin ng CEO?basta bahala na!

Tama! Pero,pupunta muna ko sa pares para kumain!

(at nagtungo si Tenten sa pares mami house)

Chapter6 Scene3 Sa pares mami house

Waiter aka Kankuro:Miss ano pong order nyo!

Tenten:ahh… ung pinakamasarap!

Waiter aka Kankuro:ahhh.. ung chicken mami po ba?

Tenten:OO na ! bahala ka basta ung pinaka masarap!Baka gusto mo pang matulad sa mga manok na pinapakain sa ahas! Kumakain ako ng TAO pag naiinis ako! Kaya bilis na!

Waiter aka Kankuro:OPO mom!(he said frightened)

Tenten:BILIS!ang bagal!

(Kankuro run as fast as he can 2 get Tenten's Order)

Waiter aka Kankuro:mam yan po ung specialty naming d2!

Tenten:oo na anong pakealam ko!cge alis na!

(at nang tinikman I tenten ang Chicken Mami)

Tenten:parang,parang,parang may isang anghel sa aking labi na nakalutang sa ulap at nangingiliti! Kung ang alat at asim ng buhay ay inihain ni Manay suspekta ko buong mundo ay magiging mapayapa at masaya!

(nakita xa ng mga kumakain at cla ay pumalakpak)

Tenten:grrrrr………..tumahimik nga kayo pag ito nagkulang kayo kakainin ko!

(biglang natahimik ang lahat)

Tenten :haaay salamat!

(tinuloy na ni tenten ang pagkain ng Chicken Mami)

Tenten:Wow ang sarap talaga! CHICKEN NA CHICKEN!

(pagkatapos ni tenten kumain)

Waiter aka Kankuro:Ah miss e2 po pala ung Presyo!

Tenten:huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat!php100,000

(she screamed)

Waiter aka Kankuro:opo mom!

Tenten :W8 lng! Ano yun sa taasmay butiki!

(tumingin c Waiter aka Kankuro at biglang takbo naman ni Tenten ng parang kidlat!)

Waiter aka Kankuro:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Tinakasan ako nun!

(he screamed)

(umabot hanggang sa Luzon sa Visayas at sa Mindanao saang man sulok ng mundo)

Chapter6 Scene 4 Sa loob ng GMA 2

(Tenten sighed)

Tenten: muntik na ko dun! Ngayon ko lng nalaman ! fast Runner pala ako! Tsaka nga pala anong gagawin ko D2?

New Babae sa main info aka Ino:good morning MOM!san po kau?

Tenten:Huh?Bago na pala

New Babae sa main info aka Ino:ah! Opo!

Tenten:E anon a nangyari dunsa isa?

New Babae sa main info aka Ino:ah.. yun ba! Nakakalungkot man po sabihin pero pumanaw na xa sa pangyayaring!una po kc natusok xa ng chopstick sa mata ng d kilalang tao! E dahil dun nabulag xa!tapos habang nagpapahinga xa sa main info bigla raw may pintong humampas sa pinaka gitna ng ulo nya dahil dun na comatose xa! Pero d pa nman patay! E habang nasa ospital xa Biglang humangin ng malakas ay nalunok nya ang higanteng pamaypay! At pumasok e2 sa kanyang lungs ! at dahil dun ! malungkot man sabihin pero pumanaw na xa! Huhuhuhuhu!

Tenten:Ang bilis talaga ng KARMA to the highest Level!WOW!

(habang kinakausap ni tenten c New girl sa main info aka Ino biglang lumabas c Sasuke sa elevator)

Assistant Sasuke:ang hirap hirap nman ng pinapagawa sakin ni CEO Neji !

(lumingon si Sasuke sa may main info at nakita nya c tenten)

(humarap c tenten)

(manghang-mangha c sasuke sa kagandahan ni Tenten kaya naisip nia na wag na lng gawin ang pinapagawa sa kanya!)

Sasuke:Wow ang ganda nya!(sabi sa sarili)

(parang na inlove na si sasuke kay tenten)

(lumapit si sasuke kay Tenten)

Assistant Sasuke:Hi miss! Ako nga pla c Sasuke!"Neji D ko sasabihin sayo sakin na xa!"(sabi sa sarili!)

Tenten: Care ko? Pake ko sau! Don't tell me ur name !Who cares!"Wow Grabe haba ng English ko! 2 the highest lvl! Basta kay mysterious guy lng ako! Kc dapat hard 2 get ako at c mysterious guy lng ang may karapatan na magets ako!kc mas gwapo xa!as in!"(sabi sa sarili)

Assistant Sasuke :Pwede ba taung magdate?

Tenten:"lolokohin ko toh! Peperahan ko lng xa tapos tatakasan ko xa! Tama!" (sabi sa sarili)

Cge kita tau bukas ako nga pala c Tenten!"hahaha peperahan lng kita!"(sabi sa sarili)

(at umalis si Tenten)

Assistant Sasuke: tawagan ko muna c Neji at sasabihin ko na hindi pa kami nagkikita ni Ms.perpek at ayoko na xa hanapin ! tama!

(Sasuke dialed Neji's number)

Cellphone:hello,hello,hello,garci!

Hello,hello,hello garci!(neji's ringtone)

CEO aka Neji: nagriring phone ko! Hello sasuke ano balita kay ms.perpek?

Assistant Sasuke:ahh c Ms. Perpek ba? Di ko xa nakita at wala na akong balak xa hanapin cge bye!

(toot toot toot toot toot toot)

(binaba ni Sasuke ang phone nya)

Neji:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!OK relaks Neji relaks!relaks lng!(sabi sa sarili) Ok cmula bukas! Ako na ang maghahanap sa kanya!I'll do my best in Saving the world from cavities!ay mali!I'll do my best and God is the rest! Wow Naks! What a Quote!Ok Cmula bukas ako na ang maghahanap sa kanya!

End of chapter

Hi!hello! musta na! ok pa ba ang pagbabasa?hmm…. e2 nga pala ung mga tanong na pampagulo sa istorya!

Una- Mainlove kya C tenten kay Sasuke?

Pangalawa- Anong klaseng Date kaya ang gagawin nila?

Pangatlo- Ano kayang mangyari sa gagawing paghahanap ni Neji?Magkita nman kya cla?

Pangapat- Cno kaya kay Sasuke o Neji ang magvuvulcanize ng gulong ng buhay ni Tenten at ang magiging prince charming nya sa istorya?

Abangan ang mga sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng :

Plat na Gulong(sana may magvulcanize)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7 Scene1 Bulanggutan Residence anon a kaya ang nangyari?

Kurenai Bulanggutan:Yehey marunong na ako magluto!

Kakashi Bulangutan : magbuti naman!

Kurenai Bulanggutan: yehey!yehey!

(Biglang sumakit ang tiyan ni Kurenai)

Kurenai Bulanggutan:ARAY! Ouch!Mommy!ang sakit ng Tiyan ko!Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Aray array nakuuuuuu……. Kay sakit naman ng stomach ko!ooohhh!

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Bakit!Umaarte ka lang yata?  
Kurenai Bulanggutan: Gagi totoo na to!aray!

Kakashi Bulanggutan: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Kurenai Bulanggutan :ARAY!bilis na!

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Kk! Oo na tra sa ospital!sa libre na lang ha!

Kurenai Bulanggutan:bilis na kc!

Kakashi Bulanggutan:tra !kk!

(at nagtungo ang magasawa sa ospital)

Chapter 7 Scene 2 Sa Ospita na libre

Dra. Anko:ahhhh…. Mom, sir, may good news po ako! Sa inyo!

Kurenai Bulanggutan:Ano! Masakit na nga tyan ko good news pa! DUH! ASSA!

Kakashi Bulanggutan:Kaya ng nman ! pero ano po ba yung good news?

Dra. Anko:Tantantantanan Presenting the good news! BUNTIS KA!

Kakashi & Kurenai :Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat! BAD NEWS!

(at nagkagulo ang magasawa)

(at sa kabilang banda si tenten)

Chapter7 Scene 3 peperahan ka lang ni tenten sasuke wag ka papayag!

Sasuke:Can I have your hand?

Tenten:Ano! Puputulin ko toh! Tapos ibibigay ko lang sa taong katulad mo! WAG na lang!

Sasuke:Hindi ! ang ibig sabihi non ay pwede ba kitang maisama sa isang restaurant ngayong araw?

Tenten:XEMPRE nman!basta libre at dun sa mahal ha! Pag sa luneta yan! Mamamatay ka na bukas!

Sasuke :Xempre hindi! Sa super mahal na restaurant kita isasama!

Tenten :"hehehe peperahan kita"(sabi ni tenten sa sarili)Ahhh….. pwede pahingi ng 1 millionssssss?please!

Sasuke:Your wish is my command! E2 ang cheque!

Tenten: tra na! Ty ulit ahihihihihi!

(they went to the restaurant)

Waitress aka Sakura:ahhh mom , sir ano po ung order nio!

Sasuke:ahh … tenten pumili ka lang ng gusto mo!

Tenten:WOW! Talaga! hahahaha! Ah miss lahat nga!

Waitress aka Sakura:Ok po mom!

(at dumating ang lahat ng order ni tenten)

Tenten:Wow! Ang dami! Ano kaya uunahin ko!E2,e2,e2,e2,e2,e2 at e2

Sasuke:hinay hinay lang Tenten!

Tenten:hmm…ang sarap sarap!

(naubos na ang pagkain)

(biglang sumakit ang tiyan ni tenten sa sobrang kabusugan na e-ebs na ata xa!)

Tenten:ahhh….sasuke mag C-Cr lng ako ha!

(she went to the CR)

Chapter7 Scene4 Sa Loob ng Ladies Room

Tenten:waaaaaaaaa….ang daming tao! Alam ko na sisisngit ako!

Babae1:misss bawal sumingit d2!

Babae2:kaya nga pumila ka kya!

Tenten:ako sisingit asa! Ka!may kukunin lng ako noh!

(sabi ni tenten para maging palusot)

(after 2 min.)

Tenten:naku lalabas na ata!

(tenten suddenly sweat)

(bluauakak)

Babae1:yuck ! cno yun?

Babae2:ang baho baho nman!

Babae3:baka sumirit na? ung ebssss!

Babae1:eeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww…

Babae2: Cno kaya yun!

Babae 3:edi ung nagpapawispawis ung katabi mo!

Babae1:yucccckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk…………

(hiyang hiya c Tenten kayasa sobrang kahihiyan pinagsasapak nia ang mga tao sac r at nakatulog clang lahat!)

(daliang nagpalit c Tenten at umalis sa CR at sa Restaurant ng di nagpapaalam kay sasuke)

Sasuke:bakit kaya ang tagal ni Tenten

(after 30mins.)

Sasuke:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ang tagal tagal mo Tenten!

(after 2hours)

Sasuke:Tenten!pag di ka pa dumating! Papatayin na kita!

(after 2 hours 30 mins. w8ing)

Sasuke:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…………………………………………

End of Chapter………….

Hello long time no c la kc time magtype hehehehe

Ilang weeks nab a un?

Basta un na un!

Hello!

Ahhh e2 nga pala ung mga tanong na ginagamit para umikot ang istorya 

Una- ano kayang mangyayari kung nalaman ni tenten na buntis c kurenai

Pangalawa-Galit na galit na kaya c sasuke kay tenten?

Pangatlo magkita pa kaya sina Tenten at Neji

Pangapat at huli-Cno ba talaga ang magvuvulcanize ng gulong ng buhay ni tenten?

Abanga ang mga sagot sa susunod na kabanata ng

PLAT NA GULONG (sana may magvulcanize) 


End file.
